Winky binky Andawites!
by Birdie num num
Summary: A HorkBajir controller gets far more than he bargained for when three seemingly prize worthy baby Andalite orphans cross his tracks in the woods one night...
1. An Unusual Discovery

DISCLAIMER: I am not the writer of Animorphs. K.A. Applegate is. I am just a lazy teenager using her main, central ideas and making my own characters with them.

This is in no way linked to the actual Animorphs book series.

Sadly.

Because it's so cute!

Wraithlord42, I didn't let you beta this, because, well, it's late at night, and I'm tired, and I don't feel like waiting anyway...

And cuddly fluffy baby Andeewites just don't seem like your action-loving- self's area of expertise...

But if you have any ideas you are very welcome to telling me...

Here we go.

Chapter 1

I stood staring at it.

No way.

No, possible way, was that there.

It stood on four shiny black little hooves.

It had large eyes, too large for it's head. It had bobbly stalk eyes that could barely yet move themselves.

And it had a clunky little dull tail blade that dragged along the ground. That signature tail blade that let you know what species it was, and what arrogant, Supposed-Lord-of-the-Galaxy it would grow up to be.

It's eyes opened wide when it saw me and it made little wheezing noises through it's nose of excitement.

It began to waddle toward me.

Dodi! It said, loud and clear in my mind.

"No!" I said back to it. "No no no! Don't come to me! No!"

What if the PARENTS were around here somewhere?!

It waddled up to me and wrapped it's little arms around my host's legs. I let out a groan. "Noooo! Let go!"

Dodi! The baby Andalite insisted.

What was an Andalite infant doing here?!

Apparently, the parents were either dead...or the child was just lost...

Which meant I would have to act quickly...

My stupid host was bothering me.

The Hork-Bajir's first instinct was to pick the little tyke up and cuddle it to it's stomach. Then take it off into some tree top and plop it in a nest.

"Like I'm going to do that!" I said out loud. "This little brat means promotion!"

I scooped it up in strong Hork-Bajir arms. "Heh heh! Come on you little bugger!"

He bounced happily in my arms.

Dodiiii! He called again. Dodidodidodidodidodi... On and on and on.

"Shh!"

He giggled. I suspected it was a 'he', anyway.

What if it was a female? I wasn't going to check...

I was the middle of the woods! I had to find the others from my unit.

The Subvisser would be in a huge fit...

Dodi!

"Who is 'Dodi?" I asked him, absentmindedly, not really expecting an answer. I was looking around desperately, trying to find anything of my unit at all.

SISTER! The baby bellowed in my head.

I stopped walking.

"Sister?" I squeaked.

Yes! It grinned up at me with shining, innocent eyes.

I sighed.

"Where is your sister?" I spoke slowly and clearly.

He began to look around.

Dodi...dodi...dodi....I don't know! He cried and giggled.

"Well you keep calling her, and we'll just walk around and look for her."

I began to feel excited as I stalked, looking for the other baby Andalite.

Another child! Even more promotions!

DODIIIII! The child screamed in my head.

I'm here! A tiny thoughtspeak voice declared at my feet.

I looked down.

She must have just jumped out from the bush in front of me.

I had almost stepped on her!

She stared at me.

I stared at her.

She looked at her brother questioningly.

Washju?!

He blinked. I don't know.

Silence.

They both began to look around and unanimously screamed.

WASHJU!!!

"WHAT?!" I yelled. "You're not going to tell me there's more of you!"

BROTHER! They both yelled. Then they began to call out for him again.

The one in my arms began to wiggle. I set him down.

He and his sister galloped around the bushes.

WASHJU!

"Hey!" I yelled, panicking. "Stay close!"

They did, but continued looking around behind bushes.

Suddenly, a third Andalite child leaped out from a large bush.

FAMILY! He cried out happily, sounding almost relieved.

WASHJUUUU!!! They both cried out and raised their arms in the air.

He ran to them, and soon they were all rolling and hugging and giggling in thoughtspeak. I walked up to them after a few minutes, interrupting the little family reunion.

"Alright! Alright! Are you all here now?!"

They smiled. Yes!

"Any more siblings?"

They look confused and looked to eachother.

"That is, any more brothers or sisters?"

They smiled again, understanding now.

NO! They shouted unanimously.

"Alright. Good! Now come with me!"

They followed quite obediently in a little herd behind me. I grinned with my host's Hork-Bajir grin. Heh! How I'd look marching back into camp with three little Andalites trailing behind me! The Sub-visser wouldn't be able to say anything!

So what if I'd gotten lost from the group? Who would care? The Visser himself would congratulate me when I gave him his new prize...

Or, well, prizes...

I kept looking back every few seconds. They were fine so far.

They all looked the same age.

_Must be triplets_, I thought. Which was even more bizarre.

Andalites seldom had triplets...

They had strict rules as to the number of children allowed to be born on their planet.

What were infant Andalite triplets doing on planet Earth?!

This began to bother me more and more as I traveled along. I kept looking back.

They followed, but now I noticed they were lagging behind. I was going too fast.

I stopped.

"Alright!" I said with a sigh.

I put my Dracon beam on safety, then put it in it's sling.

"Come here, close." I said to them. They did. I scooped them up one by one.

I picked the female 'Dodi' up in one arm, the first male still unnamed in the other, and then I stared at the third, Washju.

He blinked back at me.

The children blinked up at me.

TAIL! The two adorable little nightmares giggled in my arms.

"Oh! Right!"

I carefully used my double bladed Hork-Bajir tail to scoop up the third little grub up, just under his lower body, and hold him to my stomach.

"Thanks. Alright!" I said to them. "Now hang on Washju!"

I walked as quickly as I could, feeling their furry little bodies pressing close to me.

We got to a stream.

Thirsty! The little female announced.

"We don't have time!" I snapped, annoyed.

Thirsty! She wailed again.

Dodi's thirsty! Her unnamed brother in my arm insisted.

Oh no. I thought. I knew the little uprising would come soon...

I was going to have a full scale-yet-mini revolt on my hands in a few seconds...

Dodi thirsty! Washju agreed with his brother.

Thirsty Dodi! Dodi said, giggling.

Dodi Thirsty! The brothers said back, giggling too.

Soon my head was full of giggling, gleeful, thoughtspeak cries of 'Dodi thirsty!' and 'Thirsty Dodi!' !

There was no way I was going to be able to move on with all of this!

"AAAAAAAAHHH! Alright! That's it!" I yelled, agitated, and they quieted.

I plopped them all roughly onto the ground, almost throwing them.

They stared up at me, in a heap, shocked, and looking a little hurt.

They began to wail.

"No! No no no! Shhh!"

Uuuuhuuuuuuu! Dodi, the Troublemaker insisted.

"Nooo! Shh!"

Any Andalites for miles around were going to hear this!

I got down, crouching as a Hork-Bajir can.

"Shhh! Shhh! There there! It's alright! Don't cry!" I spoke softly.

They continued to wail, though now a little quieter.

It was working.

"Shhh! It's alright! There now..." I thought for a second.

I began to gently shake them a little with my hand, by their shoulders, rocking them.

They calmed down.

For a few seconds, anyway.

Then the unnamed child went straight back to wailing. Soon his siblings joined him too.

Without thinking, and desperate, I began to tickle his little torso sides. His wailing changed to giggling, then hysterical laughter.

The other too stopped wailing!

They stared, shocked, surprised. Then they began to giggle too.

"Yes!" I said, more at my joy of my discovery than them.

Then I began to say it to them too. "Yes yes yes!"

They grinned up at me, and for a moment, my heart was almost sold on them.

Yes yes yes! They all chorused and giggled. I stopped tickling him.

He giggled, calming down, and his laughter subsided.

Then I was standing again, looking down at them, blinking.

They looked back at me, serious now, curious, waiting to see what I'd do next.

"You," I spoke, surprising them and making them jump a little. "may drink."

I gestured to the stream.

They grinned and got up and hurriedly waddled toward it.

It was shallow, but deep enough for them to be up to the tops of their little legs in it. The current was pretty swift too.

Worried, I got in, a little downstream from them so that I could keep them from getting sucked away and lost forever.

I tried to tell myself that I was worried about their promotion value...

HOHOHOOO! CLIFFHANGAAA!

Well, review if you really, really want to know what happens next.

I have nothing, and I mean, absolutely nothing preplanned for the next chapter, so I gotta think...

But while I'm thinking, you can tell me just how badly you want to know the rest.


	2. Camping Out Just for Tonight!

DISCLAIMERDY: I do nbot ownb Anbimorphs!  
  
Okay. Review Cornber Time!  
  
Well. You're all pretty positive, and no questions, so...ON WITH THE RANDOMNESS!  
  
**Chapter 2  
**  
I felt something bump my host's tail in the water.  
  
I jumped a little and heard a thoughtspeak giggle.  
  
I looked down.  
  
Dodi, that little terror, was at it again. She had floated downstream, right into my tail.  
  
Float! She said and giggled again.  
  
"NO! No floating!" I said, and scooped her up, out of the water and set her on land.  
  
She formed a little pouting face, scrunching up her nose, and narrowing her large eyes.  
  
I actually had to try not to laugh. It was like catching Visser Three bathing in oatmeal.  
  
I smirked at that thought. She smiled, seeing my smirk.  
  
And coyly hopped back into the water.  
  
She lifted her legs up and began to move down stream again, floating along happily.  
  
Float! She said, giggling, and floated out of my arm's reach.  
  
"NO!" I yelled, panicking.  
  
Hee heee! Was her reply as she floated away.  
  
I got out of the water, ran along the shore, and reached in, snatching her roughly out of the water.  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN?! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" I yelled at her.  
  
She stared at me, shocked, wet, trembling.  
  
Then she began to sob, shaking.  
  
I looked over at the other two. They were still standing in the water, having just stopped floating and following her example, looking at her sadly. They looked with large eyes at me.  
  
Dodi cry! The first one I had found said accusingly to me. He glared at me. Washju looked frightened.  
  
I sighed. I reached over to comfort the sobbing little female. She pulled away from me and whimpered.  
  
I looked sadly at her. She looked fearfully up at me.  
  
She had probably never been yelled at before.  
  
I felt a wave of guilt.  
  
Then it hit me.  
  
_No. No. A million times no!_ _Do_ NOT _get attached to them!_ _I told myself. You_ will _regret it.  
_  
But I _had_ made her cry...  
  
I sighed. I reached over and roughly scooped her up. She let out a whimper.  
  
I looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Stop crying right now." I said firmly, trying to abandon the sofy approach.  
  
She sobbed a little more. "Stop crying!" I snapped.  
  
She began to wail and shake with sobs.  
  
Washju floated downstream to us. Then he stopped and climbed out. The unnamed one did also.  
  
DON'T YELL AT DODI! The unnamed one fussed at me.   
  
I glared back at him. He glared back at me, actually pushing his little face forward.  
  
I barked a laugh. They all jumped. The female cried harder.  
  
"Shhhhh!" I said to her, and began to rub her torso back. She quieted after a while.  
  
"Shhhhhh...there now..." She cuddled her furry little bulk to my chest and lay her head on my shoulder, nuzzling into my neck. She relaxed.  
  
She was exhausted. I looked at the others. They were looking quite drained too.  
  
Washju rolled over onto his back and stuck his legs in the air. He began to whine in thoughtspeak.  
  
Nap!  
  
My Hork-Bajir host was also getting tired. I sighed.  
  
I looked nervously for the others. No sign.  
  
And it was getting darker.  
  
They had most likely either A. Captured the Andalite bandits ( I smirked at the thought.) or B. The Andalites had escaped and my unit was now all back at the pool laughing at what an idiot Elsap One-Two-Six was for getting lost.  
  
I groaned. The children looked at me, fascinated. Dodi jerked awake and whimpered.  
  
Then the unnamed one began to mimic me groaning in thoughtspeak. The two little males giggled. The little female smiled sleepily. Then she lay her head on my shoulder again and went back to sleep.  
  
I lay my Hork-Bajir body down, the baby still on my chest.  
  
I watched, surprised, as the little males came forward and snuggled close to me.  
  
They were so _trusting_.  
  
It made me feel...remorseful.  
  
_So what?_ I thought. _I'm not doing anything wrong! This is my duty! Besides, they're just mammals..._  
  
_They're someone's children._  
  
A_nd? Where are they then? If they let their children get lost, it's their fault. Besides, you'll get promoted!_  
  
_Well, that's true... But...they trust me!_  
  
_So? They do it because they're children. They don't understand you're their enemy yet._  
  
_Exactly! They're innocent! They have nothing to do with this war!_  
  
_Oh, yes, innocent. Maybe they are now. But soon they'll be slaves. They'll be separated. And they'll hate you. They'll hate all Yeerks. Just like their parents. Just like all Andalites. _  
  
I thought back to what I'd been taught as a grub.  
  
"They're meant to be our slaves!"  
  
"It's their freedom- or ours!"  
  
"Who cares?! It's not like they'll be able to do anything about it!"  
  
"The Andalites would kill you if they had a chance!"  
  
"When you first infest your host, you've got to get control. It will try to phase you no doubt. Confuse you with threats and emotions. But just ignore it. It will shut up after a while!"   
  
I thought about my Hork-Bajir host. Falu Jamlak. He was already asleep. Dreaming.  
  
He was dreaming about some female Hork-Bajir he'd meant while in a cage in the pool. Talking to her.  
  
I had laughed when I'd looked at his memories of their little "romantic Hork-Bajir" conversation. Hork-Bajir romance is like something you'd find in an Earth kindergarten playground- a little human boy giving a girl a flower and so forth.  
  
Now, with the fuzzy little bodies pressed to me, and their little wheezing breathing sleep noises, it didn't seem so funny...  
  
I had once had a human. But I wanted a Hork-Bajir. Humans were constantly insulting you, and their bodies were flimsy compared to a Hork-Bajir frame.  
  
Plus I enjoyed the blades. And just being able to vault right up a thirty foot tree was awesome.  
  
Humans were always at work. Or inside. In a building. They couldn't take the heat. They could barely take cold.  
  
Hork-Bajir, on the other hand, were quite flexible. And with incredible endurance.  
  
I had always hoped my next host to be an Andalite. Forget climbing. They could morph. They could fly.  
  
I looked at the little babies and realized that I could ask the Visser for one...  
  
I slowly looked over at Dodi's little ear.  
  
What did Andalite children think about?  
  
What did they _dream_ about?  
  
I slowly moved one claw to flatten the upper part of her ear. I peered inside.  
  
Too small.  
  
They would have to wait until she was older. Until they were all older.  
  
Where would they be until then? I wondered.  
  
In a box. That was the answer. But no. They couldn't morph.  
  
So they'd probably just go in a cage.  
  
Would they keep them together, or separate them?  
  
I sucked in my breath and exhaled slowly as I thought of another question.  
  
How would they react if they were separated? How would little Dodi react if they took her brothers away and just threw her in a cage?  
  
Furthermore, what would become of them when they were older?  
  
I shook out of my reverie and forced myself to ignore these thoughts.  
  
Who cares? I told myself. It's not my problem...  
  
I forced myself to watch Falu Jamlak's dreams.  
  
Falu Jamlak was now dreaming about touching his forehead to the female Hork-Bajir's and for some reason it just really, really depressed me, so I just decided pondering was probably best...   
  
Once again, the questions surfaced.  
  
What would become of them?  
  
An entire life of slavery?  
  
Not all Yeerks were kind to their hosts...most were not, really.  
  
An entire life of having to sit out and watch someone else use and enjoy their body? An entire life of abuse?  
  
How would they _die?   
_  
I could imagine...  
  
I shook away horrible thoughts.  
  
I looked again at Falu Jamlak's dreams absentmindedly.  
  
The private dream had ended, and he was now dreaming of little Hork-Bajir that looked surprisingly like him, climbing trees. The mother, guess who, was decorating a handsome tree top home with little carvings...  
  
I sighed. I was getting tired myself.  
  
Maybe I should just try sleeping.  
  
I joined my host in sleep, and connected to him as I was, dreamed with him.  
  
But now he chuckled in his sleep as he kept dreaming of little Andalites popping out of bushes and I kept trying to catch them and pick them up...

Okay, hope you guys and gals liked that! Tell me if it's cuddly-licious and satisfying or not...


	3. The Information you could die for

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS NOT IN ANYWAY CUDDLY, though I'd strongly advise you read it to understand other parts of the story later on...

**East Coast Ryder:** Now you will know what the Andalites were doing there.

**Kharina:** Thanks! Glad you liked it! Here's some more!

**Mortathar:** Yeah. True!

**Goopy Goo:** Thank you! I...do try...admires self cheesily in mirror Ahem.

**Sinister Shadow:** Thanks! Glad you like it! I will continue!

**Anonymous-cat:** Most likely. Or, well, _maybe_ anyway...

**Korean Pearl:** Point taken...

**Toby Hamee:** My dear, I will do it for nothing! I have done it as a matter of fact! Here you go!

Though I would seriously like some icecream right now... Man... yeah that'd be really, really nice.

I've never had a scooby snack...

Well, anyway, on with the story!

Winky binky chap. 3

**Rolwof-Centu-Sharmit **

I stood on my kafit bird legs in the ramonite box. I cursed the stupid box and the whole situation around me. I even cursed Prince Eloridir-Yenet-Meran and his wife Halomir-Nalie-Excem.

But I felt guilty afterwards. Halomir had only wanted to keep her family together. Was that so wrong?

(She shouldn't have allowed herself to conceive triplets in the first place!) I muttered. Then I thought sadly of the crash landing. I had been the only one the Yeerks had found.

The poor little ones...they'd probably all died in the crash...or been trapped and burned in the aftermath... I shook my head of the awful mental images that filled it. Either way, it was good Halomir was dead. When a young Andalite mother loses their first child, there is a large chance they will die. Many say of a broken heart.

I felt very low right then. The only one left. On a mission to rescue Earth.

(No.) I told myself. (Not Earth. A Prince's selfish use of his personal ship to save three infants!) Halomir and her children had been stowed away on the ship. I and the others had found out in orbit around Earth, when one of us caught Halomir and the children feeding in the dome while everyone else was supposed to be on duty or sleeping.

We had been quite shocked to realize that our whole trip had nothing to do with fighting for Earth, and had certainly not been authorized by the War Council.

I felt anger towards Eloridir again. Why couldn't he have just... But no. There was nothing he could have done. The Council in charge of Civilian Affairs would have taken at least one of the children away and put it in an adoption center. The Electorate had allowed for more children to be born, but the current limit was_ one _new child per family, two _total. _No more.

Our planet's land is divided up between families. A plot of land can only support so many Andalites. The government has been very strict about planetary population regulations in the past.

In the end, I couldn't really blame him. I would have done the same. Not that I had a wife. I did not even have a fiance or a lover. My parents hadn't even _arranged_ anything in hope of a future marriage. But I had never really cared. I wanted to spend the rest of my life freely as a bachelor.

Now it didn't look as if I would live the next five minutes.

I breathed shallowly. The wound in my kafit bird side made breathing an agony. I was in morph. I would never let the Abomination take me as a slave.

I heard a distant clop clop of hooves that grew louder and louder steadily. The Visser. I cursed myself for not dying in the crash.

(Open the cage.) He said importantly.

They did, quickly and obediently.

(Step out Andalite.) He ordered.

(How about no?) I said bluntly.

Silence.

(Step out. Now.)

I would have smiled had I been in my Andalite form. I can admit I got a small pleasure from defying this dangerous, arrogant warlord.

(Never.)

A tail blade came flying into the box.

It jammed in between my talons anchoring itself there, and then dragging me out of the box.

(AAAAGH!) I yelled in agony.

He pushed his hoove against my body, to help him pull his tail free. I felt it slide out of my flesh.

(Ah!)

Blood pooled on the ground in front of me, as the Visser laughed.

(If the Andalite won't come to you, drag him out.)

The stupid subordinates laughed obediently, nervously. I could barely keep my body straight now. I felt like I was going to cave in. My mind...I could barely think.

(Demorph.) He said curtly. (Don't be so pathetic.)

(No.) I answered. Let him make me if it pleased him. But I would not give myself willingly over to the Yeerks. Never.

His blade pushed down on my back, pushing me into the floor.

(De. Morph.) He said, his voice full of annoyance.

(N. O.) I answered steadily.

A Hork-Bajir smirked.

FWAP!

That Hork-Bajir slumped to the ground, headless. His tail came back to me.

(Demorph.) He said, sounding tired. (I am not in a patient mood.)

(I didn't know you _had_ patient moods.)

This time several of the controllers smirked. The Vissers stalk eyes swiveled around angrily and he roared (SILENCE!) at them, but I knew he could not kill all of his subordinates.

I was quite uncomfortable, but I realized I had all the time in the universe if my life was truly going to end soon. The Visser did not.

FWAP!

His tail blade smacked me, knocking me up against the wall. I looked back up at him. If I had been in my natural Andalite form, my eyes would have been narrowed in rage now.

(What are you chuckling at?) He snapped. Then he smiled. (I'm the one who has something to smile at.)

I felt an imaginary freezing cold claw tracing my spine. He stepped forward. Grabbed me roughly.

I was dragged by him down a series of halls. I bit at his hand, panicking.

FWAPP!

His tail came out and hit me on the head, knocking me out.

Darkness...

(AAAAAHH!) I was awoken by intense and agonizing pain to my side wound.

I looked around, on my back, strapped down, my six wings strapped out.

(Demorph.) The voice said nonchalantly.

(AAAAAAAAAHHHH!) A frayed wire end jammed in the wound shocked me.

(Demorph.) The voice said, sounding annoyed. I could guess who it was.

I saw the Visser through my bird eyes. He stood behind a glass wall, behind a control panel. He had his finger over a button.

He jammed his hand down on it for several agonizing seconds.

(AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAH!)

I smelled my own flesh burning. The wound was burned. My whole body shook.

The bird mind screamed for it to stop. It didn't understand where this pain was coming from. I tried to disappear under its consciousness.

(DEMORPH!) He pressed down harder on it.

(AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!)

(DE.MORPH!)

(AAAAAAAH! AAAAH! AAAH!)

Blinded. Blinded by pain and agony unlike anything I had ever felt. I could feel myself knocking out.

I did.

(AAAAAAAHHHH!) A jarring shock wakened me. Revived me for more torture.

I was shaking very hard now. The kafit bird was actually whimpering; making a noise I hadn't known they could make.

If only I had my own tail...

That was it.

Demorph.

It was so simple.

I demorph, slit my throat, and die before they could stun me with a Dracon beam for infestation.

(AAAAAHH!)

(DEMORPH!) The Visser was roaring. (DEEEEMOOOOORPH! DEMORPH YOU PIECE OF FILTHY ANDALITE SLIME! DEMORPH!)

(AAAAAH! ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'LL DEMORPH!) I screamed out. (Alright! I'll demorph! Just stop...) I tried to sound defeated. (Please.)

He stared at me. He suspected something.

(Don't. Try. _Anything. Filth_!) He emphasized slowly, while pressing down on the button. He let it go.

(AAAAAH! I WON'T! I won't!)

He'd finally stopped, thank the stars.

I waited as they yanked the frayed end of wire from my wound. I cried out, but suppressed my screams, as they quickly unstrapped me.

I got up and quickly began to demorph.

To my left! A Hork-Bajir with a Dracon beam.

The Visser going out of the small control room and into the hall! Coming in through a small door into the main torture chambers where I was!

My tail! Fully formed! Use it! USE IT! USE IT NOW!

I moved it to my throat and-

FWAP!

The Visser got to my tail first.

He knocked it away.

I struck at him. He blocked it.

CRACK.

His tail struck the side of my head, breaking a few bones, I could feel.

I fell back onto the torture table.

(NO!)

He moved up to me, slamming the front of his body on my side, pinning me down against the table.

What? What was he doing?

Was he going to beat me now?

Put his head next to mine, roughly. Pushing his ear close against mine.

And suddenly, it occured to me what he was going to do.

_(NOOOOOOO!)_


	4. What happened to mommy

**Halomir- Nalie-Excem**

Tired, I plodded on, calling, searching for my children.

I fell onto my belly, weeping in my hearts.

(Eloridir! Eloridir! Help me Eloridir!) I was covered in wounds and painfully trying to continue. To move on. To find them.

I stood and rose to keep walking. And stepped on something.

I looked down.

My little one!

I screamed and pulled my leg away. My Runji!

_Dead._ His little body rotting, maggots moving in and out of him already.

I screamed and began to cry hysterically

I turned away, and there lie my daughter behind me! My little Dodi!

Her torso and head were_ gone_.

_(Aaaaaah!)_

Eloridir was grabbing me now, shaking me.

Speaking in a young human voice. "Quiet Halomir! Quiet! It's just a dream. Just an awful dream! Just a bad dream okay lady?"

I shook my head and pulled away from him so, so slowly. Like moving through melted silver or metal.

(No it's not, it's real, my_ children!_) I could see them there! I could smell them_ rotting! _(I've failed them, they're _dead! _Oh forgive me Eloridir!)

I turned.

To see a Taxxon feasting on my third child Washju. Nearly his whole lower body was gone.

I screamed again, and as I did, another Taxxon, red eyed and mouth foaming and fanged came out of a bush, to leap at me and eat me, my tail blade for some reason didn't work!

(Aaaaaaah!) I screamed, sitting up in my sleep. (My little ones, I've failed them! Forgive me Eloridir, forgive me!)

"Shhh! Hey it's just a dream! Shhh!" said the young human Marco as I awoke and looked into his big brown eyes.

I shook with sobs. "Hey, are you okay?" he said softly, patting my shoulder.

"Of course she's not okay stupid. She was having a nightmare!" a female human named Rachel said.

"Well excuuuuse me." he muttered and moved away.

Cassie, a the most compassionate human of the group, moved closer and took his place to comfort me. Though a hand with five fingers is strange, I enjoyed the feeling of it on my shoulder. It reminded me of my husband, Eloridir.

My hearts ached, thinking of how if he had been here, he would have comforted me.

These young humans had found me and we were now in the woods, near the free Hork-Bajir colony. I was sleeping in these woods, outside of a scoop. I didn't want to be in a scoop, though Aximili had offered me his.

Scoops offered too many memories of my family.

Though I yearned for a nice, warm, secure scoop. I told myself that when we found my children, I would dig a nice little scoop for us in celebration. Eloridir would be proud when he saw it...

I sat stunned. Eloridir...

I felt my body shake with sorrow again. I thought that I'd had no crying left to cry. But I did. I still did. Even after all this time.

My little ones. It had only been a few days now since I had seen them, held them, but oh it felt like years since then. I would have given my _tail _to have them back!

Just then, the nothlit Tobias flew up to us. The humans who called themselves Animorphs who had been given the power to morph by Prince Elfangor had come to visit me at the free Hork-Bajir colony today, and I had just been resting. Or, considering my nightmares, not really resting so much as slipping into exhaustion. I found it hard to sleep with my children gone from my side.

Tobias was trapped in morph because he overstayed his time in morph. He is now a red tailed hawk. But I was told that he was given the power to morph again by an Ellimist. Now he can become human again for only two hours at a time. He could stay and be trapped in his regular human form, but he wants to continue fighting, so he stays red tailed hawk and only morphs when necessary.

He had been out hunting just now and had come back to tell us something! I could tell it was important news!

"What is it Tobias?" Rachel said.

(Guys, you're not gonna believe this, but I've found them!)

I stood quickly, feeling dizzy afterward, but steadying myself nonetheless.

(You've found my little ones?) I squeaked weakly, barely audibly.

(Yes!) he said.

(Well where are they?) I cried urgently, feeling my desperation growing. I had to run and find them! I was ready to go and get them!

He hesitated a moment. (They're with a controller. Hork-bajir.)

(_No!) _I cried, horror welling up in me. (The Yeerks have them!) I pictured my little ones, far from their mother and being taken away by some Yeerk filth to a dark, cavernous pool to be invested and began to tremble.

(Yes, but it's just one Yeerk. I think we could take him,) his bird eyes turned to his Prince, the human Jake.

The Animorphs looked at eachother and at me. I felt desperate suddenly. Even if they refused to help me, I would take this Yeerk myself! I had little experience in combat and no training besides the self-defense tail moves my husband had taught me years before, but I would do whatever I had to to save my children!

"Let's do it!" Rachel said eagerly. Cassie and Marco smiled.

"We have to at least try." Prince Jake said. "Okay, come on guys! Let's get this mom back her babies!"

I eye smiled deeply, gratitude filling me. (You will help me?)

"Of course!" Cassie said softly. "Why wouldn't we?"

My hearts were full of joy. (T-thank you.) I said, far too emotional for words. (My husband...he would have...been so grateful to you...) I found my arms crossing over my hearts again, as the pain welled up.

(Please,) said Aximili, the young _aristh_ and brother of Elfangor who had been shipwrecked here, like me, but way before I had. (Do not be distressed. We will have your children back soon.) he smiled at me. Sometimes I think the young one has a bit of a softness for me - perhaps because I am the only free Andalite on the planet and he has been alone so much. I felt pity for the _Aristh_.

"Right," Prince Jake said. "Let's go!"


	5. Getting lost!

Fwala! Makes kissing hand motion! Mwa! Here is my newest update of this leetel story!

Enjoy babelies!

For Wraithy, Goopy goo, me, Anonymous-cat, brisk33, Quillian, Sinister Shadow, Healer Ariel and all the other peeps who like this story!

Yes, that's true that the Andalites on the domeship would have kinda noticed three babies and a mommy Andalite especially if they had sentries on there every night. I didn't think of that. Thank you very much for noticing it though! Let's just say the daddy made them go away when he wanted them to so his babies could come out. Oh and the room they were in during the day was sound proof! WOOTS! There goes me again! Lol. J/k! The birdie strikes again! ;) Birdie wink and smile! Lol! J/k!

Well, anyway, thanks ya for reading my story and for liking it so much and I'm glad you do!

Please keep reading and reviewing! Lovbes ya!

Enjoy my beautiful beautimus babes!

I walked through the forest, exhausted. The little ones were still tagging along behind me.

We came to a group of shrubs. A small clearing with few or no trees. I looked at the grass and sighed. It was dirty, almost dead grass, not good enough or nutricious enough for them to feed on.

"Come on." I said. "Let's keep going."

(Dodi hungry.) Dodi whined in my head.

I sighed. "I know. I know. We'll get food soon."

(Dodi don't want food. Dodi want grass. Now.) she whined again. She sounded like she was about to cry.

I sighed. "Look, we'll find somewhere with grass soon, now come on, let's go."

We continued, Dodi whimpering still in my head.

Suddenly I noticed Washju wasn't among us.

"Wait a minute! Where is Washju?" I said, stopping and Dodi ran into the back of my legs.

(Oopsie.) she said as she plopped onto the ground.

(He ran that way.) Runji said pointing his little arm over to the left.

"Oh no...no!" I groaned. "When?" I was beginning to feel the edge of panic coming on.

(Oh. Just now.) Runji replied scratching his head and then rubbing and scratching his torso belly with the same hand.

"Oh no. WASHJU! WASHJU! WASHJU, WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled.

I heard a crying thoughtspeak voice in my head.

(I don't know. I think I'm over here! Where are you?) he was already crying and already beginning to panic.

Oh no. Not good. I couldn't have him panicking.

"Shhh! It's alright. Just come to me. Follow the sound of my voice Washju!"

(I don't know!) he began to cry again and wail.

"Shhh! Washju! Listen! Listen to me!"

Suddenly Dodi bolted off into the woods and clearing to my right.

(WASHJU?) she screamed. (WASHJU! I'M COMING WASHJU! YOU STAY RIGHT THERE WHEREVER YOU ARE!)

"No!" I yelled. But too late. She had gone out of my sight. Soon the little female was lost too.

"No!" I yelled, getting angry now.

"Runji, you stay right here with me, you hear? You better stay right here with me, alright?"

But Runji just yelled. (BUT I HAVE TO GO FIND WASHJU AND DODI!) and wailed in my face and ran off to my left in the other direction that Dodi had run off in.

"NO! WASHJU! I MEAN, RUNJI!" I groaned. "Ghaaargh! Get back here all of you at once!"

But they were gone!

I began to race through the woods ahead of me yelling.

"Runji! Dodi! Washju! Little Andalites! Can you hear me?"

No one. Nothing. Silence.

No! my mind screamed.

"RUNJI! DODI! WASHJUUUU! LITTLE ANDALITES! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" I was beginning to yell myself pretty hoarse even for a Hork-Bajir.

( I hear you!) Dodi screamed in thoughtspeak.

Yes! Dodi!

"DODIII! YOU CAN HEAR ME?"

(Yes.) she answered and she sounded like she was crying happily.

(I can hear you too.) another little voice said. Washju.

(And me too!) another one said, or almost giggled really, happily. Runji!

Finally! Thank goodness they could hear me at least.

(I can't find you though!) Dodi wailed again.

(Me neither.) Washju cried, beginning to wail too.

(Neither can I.) Runji whined beginning to wail and cry too.

Soon there was a loud rush of voices in my head.

"NOW WAIT JUST A MINUTE!" I exploded. I couldn't take anymore. When they didn't immediately cease just right after that, I yelled again. "I SAID QUIET! SHUT UP! SHUT! UP!"

They did.

"NOW EVERYONE STAY ABSOLUTELY STILL UNTIL I SAY SO!" I screamed like an idiot at the top of my lungs.

They did apparently.

"NOW HERE'S WHAT WE'RE GOING TO DO. I'M GOING TO SCREAM. AND YOU ALL ARE GOING TO SHUT UP AND LISTEN, OKAY?"

(Okay!) Dodi and Washju both said. Runji said. (Okay.) a second later.

"SHUT UP!"

(But-) Dodi began to reply in my head.

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

(But we were just answering you!) she whined and began to cry again.

"SHUT! UP!" I yelled again, or practically roared now.

She did. Good.

"NOW I AM GOING TO START YELLING AND KEEP TALKING AND I WANT YOU ALL TO REMAIN SILENT AND KEEP FOLLOWING THE SOUND OF MY VOICE. I WILL STAND HERE ABSOLUTELY STILL UNTIL YOU COME. UNTIL EACH OF YOU ARRIVES. UNDERSTOOD?"

(Yes-) Dodi began to reply.

I ignored her and began to scream and yell and to crash things around and shake things around as well, especially the trees.

After a few moments or minutes ( I really couldn't tell, I was so far gone with panic!) little Washju came running up to me and into my arms.

"YES!" I yelled, holding him and cuddling him close. "THAT'S ONE OF YOU! WASHJU! NOW COME ON DODI AND RUNJI!"

"Help me Washju!" I said hoarsely.

We began to both yell and scream and crash things around and shake trees together.

Perfect! Excellent!

Soon Runji came running up and joined us.

("YES!") little Washju and I both yelled in happiness.

(YES!) Little happy Runji yelled giggling madly and crying from happiness, and for once I was struck with how small they were.

"OKAY, THAT'S RUNJI! NOW DODI!"

Dodi began to panic again.

(NO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!)

"IT'S OKAY DODI! JUST LISTEN! PLEASE, PLEASE FEMALE JUST LISTEN!"

I was really screaming my head off now.

Soon I just began to scream and yell and crash things around a bit and Washju and Runji helped me.

"COME ON DODI!" I screamed at the top of my Hork-Bajir host's lungs. "YOU CAN DO THIS! YOU CAN DO IT! YOU CAN!"

She began to scream and wail, frustrated.

"COME ON! LISTEN UP! COME OOOON DODI!" I screamed and yelled again, and the other little two joined in.

And would you know it, a few exasperating moments later, a crying, screaming, sobbing, exasperated little Dodi came running into our midst and we all caught her into our open, loving (because we were sure glad to see her) arms, and held her close and snug.

I mean, secure.


End file.
